


sweeter

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite all the changes he had gone through, Galvatron's mind insisted on remembering the past without his permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweeter

_”Starscream.”_

 _The Seeker turned to look at his leader, a panicked expression on his face. “Whatever it was, I didn’t do it.”_

 _Megatron smirked at him. “Of course not, you conniving, traitorous bastard. Its never_ your _fault.”_

 _“Megatron?”_

 _Starscream had the indecency to look surprised when Megatron punched him. The Seeker went flying to the ground. The Decepticon leader stepped over his fallen subordinate, legs straddling the other mech’s waist. With brutal fingers, Megatron grabbed Starscream in the seam where his neck met his shoulders and pulled the prone Seeker’s torso off the ground._

 _“Why do you do these things to me, Starscream?”_

 _Starscream was smart enough not to ask what Megatron meant. His infractions this week alone were really too numerous to relate, anyway. “You want the truth or you want what you want to hear?”_

 _“The truth has the possibility of being a refreshing change.”_

 _When the Seeker replied, his face was set in such serious lines that there was no way his leader could manage to believe he was lying. “If I didn’t piss you off, you’d never pay attention to me at all.”_

 _Megatron dropped him. Starscream clanged to the floor and the other mech took a step away from him before he started laughing._

 _“Is that what this has all been about, Starscream? You want me to_ pay attention to you _?” Megatron had to force the question out around his laughter._

 _Starscream looked at his leader in shock from his place on the floor. “I hardly think this is a laughing matter.”_

 _“Probably not.” Megatron took a moment to compose himself. “Did you never wonder why I promoted you to second in command?”_

 _“Well it had crossed my circuits from time to time.”_

 _Megatron stepped back to Starscream’s side and knelt down next to him. “I promoted you precisely so that I could pay attention to you.”_

 _Starscream made a muffled noise of surprise as Megatron kissed him._

  
Galvatron looked at Rodimus Prime who was still deep in recharge next to him and wondered why his mind kept insisting on remembering the old days.  



End file.
